


Armistice

by see_addy_write



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/see_addy_write/pseuds/see_addy_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s almost a war, with Scott on one side and Derek on the other, Isaac trapped somewhere in No-Man’s Land."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is part of a self-inflicted challenge. I want to write drabbles for Teen Wolf corresponding to every letter of the alphabet, mostly centered around Scisaac because there isn't nearly enough Scisaac fic in the world. (Or LaCall, whatever, it's all the same to me...) I'm sure some Sterek drabbles will sneak in somewhere along the line; I can't seem to help myself where that 'ship is concerned. But anyway, enjoy, and thanks for stopping by! :) 
> 
> A is for Armistice.

It’s almost a war, with Scott on one side and Derek on the other, Isaac trapped somewhere in No-Man’s Land. There is no outright violence, but the tension is unmistakable now that the werewolf numbers in Beacon Hills have dwindled so low. 

There aren’t two Packs – there’s just Derek and Isaac in the Hale Pack, though Peter would claim differently, and Scott only has Stiles left. The rest have abandoned them, human and werewolf alike. Maybe it would have been easier to pick a side if they hadn’t, but as it stands, Isaac can’t escape from the awkward in-between without dealing someone a serious blow. 

Derek is the Alpha. Isaac’s Alpha. He had bitten Isaac, saved him from a shitty home life and given him power at a time that Isaac needed it the most … but Scott is his friend. He’d saved his life for no good reason, had offered Isaac trust when he had done nothing to deserve it. Most of all, he isn’t at all hesitant to display the affection so obvious in his eyes, an area in which Derek is sorely lacking. 

Derek doesn’t want him running around with the Omega, but he says nothing. Instead, he broods in his part of the train car on nights when Isaac is out late and returns smelling of Scott. Isaac doesn’t know what to say to make it better; he won’t stop spending time with Scott, but he doesn’t want Derek to hurt, either. He chooses to say nothing and hides from Derek’s blank expression under tattered blankets. 

Scott worries when Isaac spends too much time with Derek and Peter. He never vocalizes anything, but Isaac can read his concern in the tilt of his eyebrows and the tight squeeze of his arms when Isaac finally climbs in his bedroom window with already-healing scratches and bites after the full moon. He doesn’t understand that Derek didn’t inflict any of them – Scott doesn’t lose control like Isaac, not anymore, so it seems the only logical explanation. But Isaac doesn’t have the words to explain, can’t answer an unasked question, so the assumption goes uncontested. 

“I won’t make you choose,” Scott tells him, wrapped around Isaac like a chrysalis in the McCall’s living room. “I know he’s important to you.” He says it like he doesn’t understand, which really, he probably doesn’t. One of the things Isaac loves most about the shorter boy is his independence. He doesn’t need an Alpha to stay in control, has never needed rescuing from something as simple as domestic violence. From supernatural bullshit, sure, but never from a human. 

“I won’t make you choose,” Derek says randomly, unknowingly repeating what Scott has been saying since the beginning. Isaac peeks out from under his sleeping bag, tentative and unsure but more hopeful than anything else. “I know the others – I won’t make you choose.” The Alpha absolutely reeks of resignation, underscored by the bitter scent of loss. Isaac can tell he’s thinking of Erica and Boyd’s defection by the tick in his jaw - without conscious thought, Isaac’s wolf is baring his neck to his Alpha, a silent reminder that he’s still there, that he’s not going anywhere. 

Maybe someday, he could bring one or both of them around. Scott listens to him now, values his opinion; maybe asking him to join Derek’s Pack will be enough. He needs Scott here with them more than Derek ever will – needs to end this war. The armistice isn’t enough, he wants peace. Family. 

For now, though, this is enough.


End file.
